sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Beauty is the Beast
"Beauty is the Beast" is the seventy-fifth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on August 12, 2016 and is the twenty-third episode in the third season. Overview Sofia's amulet summons her to help another princess, Princess Charlotte of Isleworth who has been cursed by an enchantress and turned into a beast! Plot Sofia and Clover are playing Bewitching Bowling in the garden, when suddenly, Sofia's Amulet starts to glow. Clover thinks a Princess must be coming, but instead of a Princess appearing, Sofia disappears. Sofia reappears in the gardens near a castle somewhere and wonders aloud where she is. Suddenly, she hears a woman crying. The woman hides behind some bushes. Sofia finds the woman wearing a hooded cloak and introduces herself. She learns that the woman is Princess Charlotte and that she is in the Kingdom of Isleworth. After Sofia promises not to scream, Charlotte reveals that she has been turned into a beast. Suddenly, they hear people coming and go hide. While hiding, Charlotte sees Sofia's Amulet and states she used to have one just like it. Sofia realizes she used to wear the Amulet and, after remembering the glow she and Clover saw earlier, tells Charlotte what Cinderella told her after her first summoning, and that the Amulet brought her to Isleworth to help her return to normal. She also deduces that Charlotte has been cursed for doing something bad. Suddenly, Zinessa, the most famous enchantress in the Kingdom of Isleworth, appears to tell the pair that she cursed Charlotte as punishment for rejecting her goblin friend's request to be invited to her Royal Ball. Charlotte replies she did it just because he was a goblin to which Zinessa states that she hurt his feelings. Even Sofia admits that is a little bad. Charlotte demands that she be returned to normal, but Zinessa tells her she cannot to which Sofia deduces must be because Charlotte has to break the curse herself. Zinessa tells Charlotte that to break the curse, she has to become true friends with the goblin, and tells Charlotte and Sofia where to find him. The pair set out to find the goblin. Meanwhile back at the castle, Charlotte's mother Queen Everly becomes concerned about her and her father, King Philip, sends the guards to check on her. Sofia and Charlotte arrive at the goblin's house. Charlotte is afraid to make an attempt, stating that Goblins are beasts. When the goblin comes out, he sees Charlotte and runs back in scared. Charlotte feels terrible that the goblin shut the door in her face out of fear, to which Sofia explains is probably how he felt when she refused to invite him to her party. Believing this makes them even, Charlotte hopes this will be enough to break the curse, but Sofia tells her breaking a curse is never that easy. Charlotte cannot see how she will become friends with him if he is afraid of her. Because the goblin wanted to come to the Royal Ball, Sofia deduces that the goblin must like parties and tells Charlotte to throw him a Royal Party. Sofia goes inside and learns that the Goblin loves Royal Things and invites him to the party. She also helps the goblin see that Charlotte just wants to be friends. They then proceed to have their tea party. Meanwhile, the Royal Guards have discovered that Charlotte's gone and assume a goblin took her. Back at the tea party, the trio are having fun, and Charlotte and the goblin, who's name is Morris, quickly discover they have a lot in common. When Charlotte's tiara falls off her head and into some mud, Morris goes to clean it, and Sofia goes to get more berries. Suddenly, the Guards arrive and Charlotte hides. When Morris comes out and they see Charlotte's tiara in his hand, the Guards arrest him and take him back to the castle. When Sofia gets back, Charlotte tells her what happened and they head back to Isleworth Castle. Upon arriving, Charlotte calls out to her parents and tells them that Morris is innocent. Thinking it is a trick, the Guards demand she show herself. Charlotte reveals herself and everyone is scared. The Guards are about to seize her, but Charlotte insists that she is the Princess and tells them about the curse and its reason for being put on her. She then tells Morris that she now understands how terrible it is to be treated like something that cannot think or feel, and that judging others according to their looks and what others say is wrong. She apologizes to Morris, which breaks the curse and returns Charlotte to her true form and Morris thanks Charlotte for standing up for him. She then invites Morris to the Summer Ball. Charlotte thanks Sofia for her help and, with her job done, Sofia's Amulet teleports her home. When Sofia gets home, she tells Clover everything, while back at Isleworth Castle, Charlotte and Morris dance at the Summer Ball. Gallery Sofia's Pink Amulet Starts To Glow.png|Sofia's Pink Amulet Starts To Glow Beauty Is A Beast.2.jpg Beauty Is A Beast.3.jpg Beauty Is A Beast.4.jpg Beauty Is A Beast.7.jpg Pink_Amulet.png| Sofia's Pink Amulet Transcript Beauty is the Beast Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Amulet Summoning Category:Amulet Episodes